Conventionally, for easy monitoring of a pump by simultaneously collecting various data which are necessary to monitor performance of a pump, an apparatus provided with measurement equipment (a pressure sensor for suction pressure, a pressure sensor for discharge pressure, a thermometer for shaft seal part, a thermometer at a pump main body bearing, a thermometer at a motor bearing, a horizontal vibration sensor at a pump main body bearing, a vertical vibration sensor at a pump main body bearing, a horizontal vibration sensor at a motor bearing, a vertical vibration sensor at a motor bearing, a vibration sensor in a shaft direction, a flowmeter, and a supervision camera) having measuring terminals to be attached to predetermined locations so as to measure various data necessary for monitoring performance of the pump, and a performance monitoring recorder for collecting the measurement data and store the collected data for a preset period has been proposed (For example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-166477 (abstract, and FIG. 1)